


Собиратели душ

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Grim Reapers, Love/Hate, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Идут по земле собиратели душ,а на небе сидят ангелы и наблюдают за людом...Что будет если одна пара собирателей сделают то что до них никто никогда не делал?





	Собиратели душ

— Итак, вот твой напарник. Их наставники развернулись и ушли прочь по коридору. Напротив друг друга стояли два человека. На первый взгляд они казались одинаковыми. Мужчина был одет в хлопковую темно–синюю рубашку, кожаные штаны и черные мягкие сапоги до колен; за поясом была катана в ножнах. Его черные волосы были небрежно собраны лентой в хвост сзади, а короткие прядки спадали по бокам и на лоб. Холодные черные глаза недобро рассматривали девушку, а на его красивом треугольном лице, дышащем силой и тьмой, не отражалось никаких эмоций. Оценив девушку, мужчина наморщил прямой нос и фыркнул. Девушка, напротив, была олицетворением доброты и тепла. Длинные волосы цвета солнечного света были распущены и игриво колыхались на легком ветерке, гулявшем в коридоре. На ее хрупкой фигуре была полупрозрачная тога, подчеркивавшая ее достоинства и сквозь которую просвечивало хлопковое белье. В руке она держала простой деревянный посох. Серые глаза на бледном слегка пухлом лице с курносым носиком неотрывно смотрели на мужчину, но через несколько секунд сверкнули гневом, и девушка отвернулась. Первым заговорил мужчина: — Ян. — Либертина, — девушка бросила взгляд в его сторону. И они, ни слова друг другу больше не говоря, двинулись к выходу из Академии собирателей душ.

***

Две армии столкнулись в схватке. Не было ни выигравших, ни проигравших. Практически не было выживших. Та горстка солдат, которая осталась живой с каждой стороны, стала свидетелем странной картины. Мужчина и женщина шли по полю, когда-то бывшему зеленым, а сейчас ставшему красным от крови погибших солдат. Девушка была лучом надежды в глазах выживших, на ее спутника же предпочитали не смотреть. Она не боялась запачкать кровью свою белую тогу, но, тем не менее, недовольно цокнула, когда мужчина с размаху наступил в багряную лужу, и стена брызг разлетелась в разные стороны, попадая на его одежду. Он слегка улыбнулся, помогая своей спутнице переступить через мертвых солдат, но ничего не ответил. Они о чем-то тихо поговорили и отошли друг от друга на пару метров. Несколько солдат сглотнули, поняв, к чему все шло. Мужчина и женщина начали петь на очень старом языке, который уже давно здесь забыли. Некоторые слова звучали синхронно и мелодично, а некоторые терялись в какофонии звуков, режущей уши. Их волосы, поднятые неожиданным ветром, разметались. Брызги крови попали на лицо женщины, но она только недовольно поморщилась. Мужчина же, почувствовав кровь на своем лице, улыбнулся. К концу их пения вверх полетели призраки. Все они принадлежали умершим солдатам и различались по цвету. Вокруг девушки собирались души от светло-серого цвета до ослепительно-снежного, вокруг мужчины же — от темно-синего до угольно-черного. Количество душ не соответствовало умершим солдатам — их было в разы меньше, и они были разделены на светлые и темные души — души, которые попадут в Рай и в Ад. Остальные никогда не найдут себе покоя и, забытые в этом мире, будут скитаться и пугать людей. Внезапно все души подхватило дымкой и унесло вверх, и собиратели закончили петь. Девушка, схватившись за голову, начала оседать на землю и упала бы, если бы Ян не подхватил ее. — Ты так и не можешь привыкнуть, — он ехидно улыбнулся и поднял ее на руки. — Ты тоже, — Либертина краем тоги вытерла пот с его лба. Солдаты с облегчением выдохнули, когда увидели, что собиратели ушли в лес.

***

— Ты мог и не носить меня на руках, — сказала девушка, когда Ян внес ее в их палатку и опустил на кровать. — Чтобы ты опять упала в кровь? — он хмыкнул и пошел на кухню ставить чайник. Либертина закрыла глаза и вздохнула. — Все в порядке? — она снова услышала голос напарника рядом. — Да. Только голова кружится сильнее, чем обычно, — она хотела сесть, но Ян ее остановил. — Лежи. Еще может хуже стать, — он навис над ней. — Мы еще не собирали столько душ, и, возможно, больше не соберем. Такие сражения бывают очень редко. — Тогда почему нас послали на него? Есть и более опытные собиратели, — Либертина вытерла рукавом кровь с его щеки. — Не знаю, но задание есть задание. Его взгляд скользнул по ее губам и шее, что не укрылось от девушки. — Ты снова не нашел свою девушку в академии? — на щеках светлой появился небольшой румянец, и она отвернулась от Яна. — Да, — буркнул он. Темный хотел встать, но Либертина его остановила. — С тобой-то все хорошо? — она посмотрела ему в глаза. — Да, — он улыбнулся. — Что со мной может быть? Они замолчали. Каждый старался не смотреть друг другу в глаза. — Ты не нашла себе парня? — неожиданно спросил Ян. — Н… Нет, — светлая смущенно повернулась на бок. — Тогда мое предложение еще в силе, — Ян слегка коснулся ее открытого плеча губами. Либертина вздрогнула. — Я… Я… — Я постараюсь быть нежным, — прошептал Ян ей на ухо, — чтобы твое хрупкое светлое тело не растаяло от моего темного. Либертина повернулась к нему, и их губы сошлись в глубоком поцелуе.

***

Аллен закрыл окно, когда пошло совсем интимное. — Чайник убежит, — прокашлялся он. — Что ты за ними следишь? — спросил светлого Рой, слегка дернув своими темными крыльями. — Я не слежу, а наблюдаю, — он улыбнулся и сел в кресло рядом. Два ангела на небе сидели и пили красное вино. Темный и светлый. Два партнера, коих контракт длился вечность. — Ты за ними следишь вот уже триста лет, — недовольно сказал Рой. — Пропускаешь наши партии в шахматы. За триста лет должно было случится что-то интересное. — В том-то и дело, — Аллен налил напарнику вина, — что ничего интересного и не происходит. Обычные собиратели… но через триста лет они все-таки переспали! Слава небесам! Либертина потеряла девственность до конца времени. — Да неужели?! — Рой подавился вином. — И как все прошло? Мой коллега показал себя с лучшей стороны? А как все было? Как долго светлая сопротивлялась? А она как? Раскрепостилась, как обычная светлая в постели? Аллен изогнул бровь и скептически посмотрел на Роя, все еще держа у губ бокал с вином и собираясь его пить. — Ой, да ладно, — темный закинул ногу на ногу. — Но лучше бы темный нашел себе какую-нибудь демонессу… лучше бы было. — Но секс между напарниками мы не может предотвратить, — Аллен пожал плечами и пригубил вино. — Да, — кивнул Рой. — Но если они обычные, то через сотню другую они разойдутся, найдут свою любовь в этом мире. Он поднял бокал вверх и посмотрел сквозь вино на заходящее солнце. — Тебя опять Камилла выгнала? — Аллен улыбнулся, глядя на кислое лицо Роя.

***

Но через сотню лет они не расстались. Продолжали быть вместе, не смотря на все минусы Яна, не смотря на все требования Либертины. Продолжали быть вместе. В горе и в радости. Аллен все так же следил за ними. А что оставалось бессмертному ангелу, если он уже вдоволь наигрался в шахматы с темным? В горе и в радости, в минуты слабости и силы. Все дальше по дороге жизни шли рука об руку темный и светлый собиратели душ. Все так же на их зов поднимались души и уходили по их приказу. Все так же темный ангел ворчал по поводу бесполезного занятия светлого. Они все так же спали вместе и были счастливы… Пока совершилось кое-что непоправимое.

***

-Нет-нет-нет! Нет-нет-нет! Нет!!! — закричал Аллен и схватился за голову. — Что случилось? — Рой одним прыжком подскочил к нему. Аллен протер глаза и начал массировать виски. — Либертина забеременела, — сухо сказал он. — Что?! Разве такое вообще возможно? — Рой захлопал глазами. — Они люди, не забывай об этом, — Аллен закрыл рот и ошарашено посмотрел в зеркало, где сплелись тела Яна и Либертины. — Просто раньше такого не было. Никто себе этого не позволял, поэтому и возникло ощущение, что это было невозможно. — Что будем говорить? — Рой взял подмышку бутылку коньяка из бара. — Ничего, — Аллен сел на пол, все еще неотрывно глядя на зеркало. — Этого нет в инструкциях. И, вообще, они могли и не зачать ребенка. Рой сел рядом с напарником и протянул ему бутылку. Аллен молча ее принял, открыл и начал пить прямо из горла.

***

Но, увы! Ребенок зачался и даже родился — красивый мальчик с пепельными волосами и голубыми глазами. Либертина так и не смогла прочитать его судьбу. Куда он уйдет — к ней в Рай или к отцу в Ад. Они оставили его в деревне, где жила сестра Яна. С ними много что случалось во время походов, и они не хотели подвергать опасности еще и своего сына. Они приезжали достаточно часто, чтобы ребенок не забыл, как выглядели его родители. Весть он том, что у разных собирателей могли быть дети, разлетелась по всему свету и дальше. Все было хорошо, пока Ян и Либертина не погибли. Редрику было всего 12 лет…

***

Фигура во тьме вытерла катану о какой-то кусок ткани. Луна вышла из-за облаков. Вокруг лежало множество тел. У некоторых были отрезаны руки, ноги, головы, у некоторых были сквозные раны от меча. У других внутренности были вывернуты наружу, лица опалены до неузнаваемости или раздроблены так, что мозги вытекали. Среди всей этой кровавой резни стоял мужчина. У него были длинные белые, заплетенные в несколько кос, волосы, свободные пряди спускались до плеч. Из-под них торчала пара прямых темных рогов, все в глубоких и неглубоких царапинах. Правильные черты лица, голубые глаза — он был бы обычным красивым парнем, если бы не странный цвет волос и рога. На тонкой шее был повязан красный шарф, за спиной под плащом на ремне висел деревянный посох. Весь его торс был покрыт черными татуировками, в основном состоящих из иероглифов и витиевато выведенных слов. Некоторые из них начали светиться в лунном свете. На ногах были холщовые штаны, заправленные в кожаные сапоги по колено, на руках — кожаные наручи и пара медных браслетов. Молодой человек спрятал катану в ножны и пошел прочь от тел. Он вышел на дорогу. Ночью редко, когда можно встретить повозку, тем более, на дороге, далекой от главного тракта. Мужчина подошел к канаве и сел на корточки. — Можешь выходить, — по-доброму сказал он. У него был мягкий альт с легкой хрипотцой. Из-под куста вылез маленький мальчик. Он весь дрожал. — Иди сюда, — мужчина поманил рукой. — Но вы же убили тех людей, — дрожащим голос сказал он, стараясь отойти подальше. — Те люди заплатили за то, что сделали их соотечественники, — он улыбнулся и снова поманил рукой. — Но среди них были собиратели душ! Их никто не может убить! — мальчик всхлипнул и, споткнувшись, упал на траву. — Бред, — мужчина одним рывком оказался около него, сам сел, а его посадил к себе на колени. — Я могу их убить. Я даже ангелов могу убить. Он грустно поглядел на полную луну. — А зачем вы их убили? — мальчик буквально выпрыгнул из его рук. — Что они вам сделали? — Несколько сотен лет назад их предшественники убили моих родителей. Тогда мне было двенадцать, — он грустно посмотрел на мальчика. — Отец защищал мать. Он умер первым. Именно его хотели убить, потому что, по их мнению, он нес зло в этот мир. А мать они не хотели трогать, но потом они узнали, что она вышла замуж за него, и ее тоже убили. Проткнули вилами на теле отца. Мальчик боязливо взглянул на него. — Именно когда умерла моя мать, во мне и проснулись такие силы. Я узнал, что они погибли, узнал, что кое-кто следил за нами и позволил этому случится. Я поклялся убивать всех, кто причастен к смерти моих родителей. — А кем они были? — мальчик сел рядом. — Они были обычными собирателями душ: отец — темный, мать — светлая. Их убили за то, что они были таковыми. — Но есть же и те, кто рад их появлению, — мальчик удивился. — Да, есть, — мужчина улыбнулся и потрепал его по грузной голове. — Но они стояли в стороне и смотрели на схватку, так и не решившись что-либо предпринять. Так что их я тоже убиваю. — Зачем? Ведь в этом мире должно быть больше… — Доброго? — мужчина покачал головой. — Тогда я понял, что в этом мире нет доброго или злого. С одной стороны ты считаешь это добром, а другие считают это злом. Мир слишком многогранен. — Но твои поступки же тоже считаются злым. — Да, правильно. Пускай считаются. Я сделаю так, чтобы одно из условий выбора добра–зла ушло из этого мира. Я считаю это добрым. Как ты считаешь? — мужчина снова улыбнулся. Мальчик задумался. — Вы же меня не будете убивать? — А ты считаешь, что собирателей душ надо оставить в этом мире? — удивленно спросил он. — Нет, я думаю, что это почти правильно, — мальчик замялся. Мужчина изогнул бровь. — Как тебя зовут? — радостно спросил мальчик. — Редрик. — Редрик, можно путешествовать с тобой? Ты убил моих родителей, потому что они хотели убить тебя, но я теперь считаю иначе, — мальчик смущенно отвернулся. — Мне некуда идти. Редрик рассмеялся. — Никогда не думал, что парнишка, родителей которого я убил на его глазах, пойдет со мной!


End file.
